Sorry
by pInKsTaR26
Summary: Things have been quiet..to quiet. Okay bad summary but please read anyways
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue…

Summary: Life has been quiet…to quiet

Sorry

Kat and Tanya were in Katherine's room looking for something for Kat to wear on her first date with Tommy.

"Tanya. Don't you think that things have been a little to quiet around here lately. I mean real quiet." Kat asked while in her closet changing.

"Yeah I realized that to I just didn't want to say anything. Maybe the machine empire gave up knowing that they can never beat us." Tanya said laughing.

"Haha..I hope so." Kat said walking out of her closet showing Tanya the dress they picked out.

"Wow Kat you look amazing. Tommy is going to love it!" Tanya exclaimed jumping off the bed giving Kat a hug.

"You really think so?"

"Girl, I know so!"

"Let's just hope today wont be the day that the machine empire decides to attack." Kat said.

While at the Youth Center the boys were working out as Tommy walked in looking all nice for his date with Kat.

"Hey Tommy you look like your going on a date or something" rocky said joking around. Adam hit him upside his head for his comment. Making all the boys laugh.

"Guys, seriously I'm really nervous about today." Tommy said looking at the floor.

"Why man?" Jason asked putting his arm around Tommy's shoulder.

"I haven't been on a date since…"

"KIM?" Rocky said loudly to make everyone look at him.

"Yeah…"Tommy replied.

"Hey man, I'm sure tonight will be just fine and you'll do great." Adam said reassuring his friend.

"Yeah I hope so. I can't help but to think about Kim though you guys." Tommy said confessing.

The boys exchanged concern looks. "Listen Tommy you aren't doing anything wrong going on this date." Adam said.

"Yeah man Kim's moved on and its time for you to as well." Jason said a little too quickly for Tommy's comfort.

"Your right man. Time to move on." Tommy said forcing a fake smile.

"Well, I better go get my date then. See you guys later." Tommy said then walked out of the juice bar.

"Guys do you think that he's ready for this?" Ricky asked.

"He has to be man. He has to be." Jason answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers please do not sue…

Summery: Life has been quiet…to quiet.

Sorry

Tommy and Kat are on their first date at Ernie's Hawaiian themed juice bar. Ernie began to announce a special surprise to the teens.

"And now for a little surprise, I am proud to introduce to you straight from the big islands and performing the traditional hula. The island dancers!" as the bushes were pushed away showing what were thought to be the hula dancers were nothing but the cogs in hula shirts.

The crowd of people starting running in all different directions trying to escape the cogs, all accept the rangers.

"No body likes party crashers" Tommy said then soon all the rangers morphed into their Zeo ranger suits. Once morphed the rangers started fighting the cogs soon hearing an all too familiar voice sending a chill down the red rangers spin.

"Now this is what I call a real party." Tommy turned around hoping his imagination was getting the best of him. There stood a petite brunette wearing nothing but her original color, pink.

"Kimberly…?" Was all that Tommy could say. In shock of what he saw the cogs saw their advantage and took the red ranger by force. Holding him back so that he could not move.

"Oh poor poor Tommy...Looks like you have met my new wife." Appearing no other then Gasket, prince of the machine empire. "What?! NO!" Tommy yelled trying to get loose from the cogs.

Jason saw Tommy being held by the cogs went charging to free his best friend from the death grip he was in.

"Thanks man

"No problem man. What's going on?" Jason asked.

Jason soon following Tommy gaze seeing none other then his long time friend standing with his enemy.

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled running towards her. He was soon stopped by a force sending him flying through the air. "Jason!" Katherine yelled running to his aid.

"Oh rangers…Something's never change." Kimberly said walking around them with an evil grin upon her face. "Kimberly why are you doing this?" Adam asked. Kimberly started laughing at he's comment.

"Ranger's Kimberly has seen the true light and has come to the dark side and took my hand in marriage making her the new princess of the machine empire. Soon she will be queen." Gasket taunted the rangers with his information.

Jason watched Kimberly the whole time Gasket was talking and knew that she would never become evil by choice there had to more to it. Jason followed Kim's eyes then seeing her looking at Tommy and Kat. Kat was helping Tommy off from the ground making sure he was alright.

"Kimberly, please this isn't you." Tommy said slowly walking towards her. "This isn't me?! What makes you think you even know me red ranger? NOTHING! You know nothing about me just like I know nothing about you." Kim said yelling at Tommy. Still not stopping him from getting closer to her.

"But now I know you. I know you more then you even know yourself ranger. And with that you will be doomed! She then grab Tommy by the neck raising him off the ground choking him with one arm.

With a whisper Kimberly said."You now can feel the pain that you have caused me." Then throwing Tommy into the group of rangers.

"What are you doing?! You had him." Gasket yelled at Kimberly. Not evening looking at him. "I will soon destroy them but not now. Soon." Kimberly said dispearing in a ray of pink light.

"This isn't over rangers!" Gasket said following Kimberly then the cogs.

"Guys…what was that about?" Tanya asked. "I don't know but I'm going to figure it out and then I'm going to kill Gasket." Tommy said.

Author Note: Okay so I had this idea in my head let me know if its worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry

"Guy's maybe we should go to zordon".

"Adam's Right. Come on Tommy." Jason said trying to pull Tommy away from hes gaze of where Kimberly disappeared to.

"Right. Let's go" Tommy replied.

All the rangers disappeared in a colorful flash.

Mean while at the Cranston home. Their eldest son William also known as Billy by hes friends was sitting in his room doing his homework while reminiscing about his time as a ranger.

"I know the world is in good hands with my friends but i still wish there was something else i could do to help then being up in the command center." Billy thought.

"God i miss the guys. I know Jason's back but i wish Trini,Zack, and Kimberly will come home soon. I wish things could go back to the way they use to be."

While in thought the door bell rang. "MOM" billy called reserving no answer. Again the door bell rang. "COMING!" Billy yelled running to the door.

When Billy opened the door he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Kimberly...?" Was all he could say.

Kimberly just gave him a big smile.

"Kim what are you doing here?"

"What i cant come see an old friend?"

"Of Course but i thought you were still in Florida." Billy said confused.

"OH. ha ha We're on a little break before the games begin so i decided to come home and pay my close friends a little visit." (_That they'll never forget. God i hope he falls for his_) Kimberly thought.

"Thats wonderful! The guys are going to be so happy to see you..." In mid sentence Billy's communicator went off.

"SHIT!" Kimberly yelled in her head. (_Please don't say anything about me! This has to work!_)

"Billy here" He replied talking into his watch.

"Billy we need you at the command center. Its important." Kimberly heard Rocky's voice.

"Right. I'll be right there."

"Duty calls huh?" Kimberly said laughing.

"Yeah something like that. They just need my smarts." Billy said with a small grin on his face.

"Well, You better get going. it sounds important."

"Yeah...Wait why don't you come with me?"

"What? I don't know Billy i don't know if this is the right time."

"Now's the perfect time. You can help me around the command center."

"I don't know..."

"Come one Kim. Plus it would be nice to have some human conversation while the rangers are gone. You can only talk to a robot and a giant head for so long." Billy said causing Kimberly to laugh.

"OK...if you say so." (_YES! Every things going to plan! Soon the rangers will be destroyed!_) Kimberly cheered in her head.

"Alright. Just hold on." Billy said grabbing Kim's arm.

**Author Note:** Sorry so short! I will get the next chapter up soon. I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting in the command center the rangers were pressuring answers from the mentor zordon. "ZORDON!!! What's going on?! How is Kimberly apart of the machine empire?" Jason asking in fear of his childhood friend. "RANGERS I AM UNSURE IN THE CIRCUMSTANCES ABOUT KIMBERLY BUT I PROMISE WE WILL HAVE ANSWERS SOON". While in mid-conversation the rangers didn't notice the two former rangers teleporting into the command center. "What's going on guys?" Billy asked seeing his friends faces. Billy did not notice that Kimberly was no longer by his side. "Billy, Thank God your here!" Kat exclaimed. "Yeah Billy its about Kimberly?" Adam said. "What about her?" Billy asked. Then looking around for Kim."Where is she?" Billy said looking around.  
"She's not here she's with Gasket. She's his new "princess" ". Rocky explained. "What are you guys talking about? I swear you all have been wearing those helmets to long its cutting on the circulation in your brains. Kim's right here...somewhere." Billy told his friends laughing.  
The rangers all now had horror looks on their faces. "BILLY! We're not lying. Kim and the cogs attacked us at Erinies. What do you mean Kim's here?!" Tommy yelled.  
Billy looking at Tommy shocked of hearing him yelling so bad then looking at Jason at the one true friend he could trust. Not that he doesn't trust the other rangers but there's history between Jason and Billy. "Billy...Tommy's telling the truth. Where's Kim?!" Jason told his dear friend. "OH MY GOD THE ZEO CRYSTALS!!!" Billy yelled running out of the command center and into a near room. Finding no other then Kimberly reaching for the Crystals. "KIM NO!!!" "Oh Billy I'm sorry about tricking you but the rangers must be finished and this is the only way" Kimberly with her voice trembling. "NO KIM!!! You don't have to do this!" Jason said trying to reach out to Kim.

"No I really do!"Kimberly yelled.

"NO KIM!" Billy yelled running to Kimberly's side.

Kimberly then reached forward grabbing the pink zeo crystal by habit only to be shocked and thrown into the wall. She was knocked out.

"Oh my god KIM!"Tommy yelled running to her side joined by Billy on her other side.

"Billy what the HELL was that?!"Tommy demanded.

"Anyone that touches the crystals that is not a ranger gets well...this". Billy explained.

"Well, we need to get her on to a table NOW!" Tommy said lefting Kimberly off the ground. Tanya looking over to her best friend watching Tommy carry his ex back into the command center.

Tanya stopped Kat. "Hey girl you okay?"

"Yeah Tanya why do you ask? I mean besides all this going on with Kimberly being evil and trying to destroy us and all."

"I mean with how Tommy is aiding to Kim like fish and water"

"Tanya, Tommy's a power ranger first. He protects people and helps them even if they are ex's." Kat said giving Tanya a weird look. "Plus, Kim's my friend first before any boy you should know that." Kat said walking back with their fellow teammates. "Aplha we need a table!" Jason told his little robotic friend.

"Right rangers! Here you go"

"Tommy be careful she hit that wall pretty hard"

"Zordon and Billy is Kimberly going to be okay?" Rocky asked.

"She should be but to be on the safe side I know your not going to like this Tommy but we need to restrain her...just in case she wakes up and try's to attack us again."Billy told his leader. Tommy's eyes widened not liking the idea but knew that Billy was right. Tommy just nodded to Billy.

"ALPHA WHILE THE RANGERS ARE RESTRAINING KIMBERLY CONNECT HER BRIAN WAVES TO THE COMPUTERS AND MAYBE WE CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR PINK RANGER."

Kat just let the comment slip past her knowing that her mentor was right. Kimberly was the pink ranger before she was and of course once a ranger always a ranger as they say.

Tommy just watched as Billy and Alpha Attached everything to Kimberly looking down on her and just thinking how beautiful she is and how he cant believe that she would join the evil side over her own friends...over him.

Authors Note: I know it took me so long to update but I am trying. Thank You all for your comments and ideas. You guys are the greatest! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**2 hours later...**

Tommy never moved from Kimberly's side watching her vitals and just waiting for her to open her eyes and speak to him. The other rangers decided that they were no help just sitting around so they told Tommy who clearly wasn't going to leave Kim's side to contact them as soon as they hear anything or if Kimberly wakes up. The Zeo rangers and Billy all went home to rest knowing that they all need it.

**Command Center**

"Alpha, have you found anything about how Kim's Gaskets new wife? I find it hard to believe that she is doing this willingly." Tommy asked.

"I'm trying Tommy..." In mid-sentence Alpha noticed Kimberly was starting to wake up.

"Kimberly!" Alpha exclaimed. Kim smiled at Alpha.

"Hi Alpha." Kim answered. Soon realizing where she was now freaking out seeing that she was unable to move. Her arms and legs where strapped down. Tommy run up to Kim's side.

"It''s okay Kim your safe now." Tommy told her rubbing her head. Kim turned her head seeing the man speaking to her. Kim's eye's turned to a deep red once the saw Tommy.

"YOU STUPID RANGER! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HOLD ME HERE!" Kim yelled at Tommy, making him jump back.

"Kim it's me...It's me Tommy." he said with hurtful eyes trying to fight back his tears.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! YOU WONT BE ABLE TO HURT ME EVER AGAIN!" Kim said. The next thing Tommy knew Kimberly disappeared in a flash of pink light leaving just the straps that held her on the table.

"Zordon what do we do now?!"

"Call the other rangers Tommy i have found something."Alpha answered instead of Zordon.

**Youth Center**

"Hey guys i thought you were going home?" Tanya asked walking up to a table where Jason, Adam,Billy, and Rocky all sat.

"We couldn't stop thinking about Kim."

"Yeah i mean I've known Kim since we were little and she never had a mean bone in her body."

"Yeah but didn't you guys all stop talking to her once she wrote that letter to Tommy?" Tanya asked. All the boys just looked at each other and nodded sadly knowing she was right. Beep, beep, beep. The rangers found a safe place to teleport out. The soon arrived seeing that Kimberly was no longer there.

"Where's Kim?" Jason asked being very scared of what the answer might be.

"RANGERS. KIMBERLY WOKE UP AND THREATENED TOMMY AND SOON DISAPPEARED." Zordon told his Ranger team.

"Alpha you said you found something what is it?" Tommy asked not paying attention to any of his friends or realizing Katherine teleporting in.

"Yes Tommy i have. While Kimberly was waking up her vitals and brain waves changed like normal but when see saw you they changed like i have never seen before, They raised and heated like she was on fire,"

"Okay,,,,So when Kimberly sees Tommy her Brain catches on fire? I don't get it?" Rocky asked getting very confused looks at him but he knew the others thought the same thing but were so scared to ask.

"I think i understand what Alpha is saying" Billy said to his friends. "It's not that her brains literally on fire but its like shes under a spell right?" Billy asked looking at Zordon.

"YOUR HALF WAY RIGHT BILLY. WHENEVER ANY OF YOU RANGERS WHERE UNDER ANY EVIL SPELL YOU SHOWED SIMILAR QUALITIES LIKE KIMBERLY BUT HER'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT. I BELIEVE THAT SHE WAS UNDER A SPELL BUT SOON HER HEART AND BRAIN BELIEVED WHATEVER HER SPELL DID WAS TRUE AND HAS NOW THINKS THAT'S HER LIFE." Zordon explained to his rangers.

"How can we help her?" Kat asked.

"WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT SPELL THAT GASKET PUT ON HER? WHAT THE PURPOSE OF IT WAS."

"Well, how do we do that? It''s not like we can go and ask Gasket."

"I have a plan." Tommy said turning to his rangers.

**Author Note:** Sorry so short! I'm at work and writting this at the sametime is kinda hard. haha But i have so many ideas where this story can go and i cant wait to write more. Oh! Side note, to make it clear i do NOT like Kat but i decided that not all my storys will be Kat bashing ones so i will try to be nice but i cant promise anything! haha Keep reviewing you guys are FABULOUS!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Youth Center**

As the young teens where sitting at their usual table trying to figure out what their leader has planned Tanya asks in a almost whisper.

"So, Tommy wants your plan?"

"Okay well...if Kim is Gaskets new "wife" (as the words came out of his mouth made his stomach really quessy) wouldnt you think that Archerina would have a little problem with that?"

"Tommy where are you getting at with this?" Jason asked becoming very confused.

"What i'm saying is that if we can get Archerina to start some trouble with Kim and Gasket it will help us to reach out to Kim and figure out whats going on."

"Tommy i get what your saying but dont take this the wrong way? Kim doesnt seem to be your biggest fan right now, She seems to only to go "red eye" on us when she sees you." Rocky said trying to lighten up the mood and make the others know that hes right too.

"Even though Rocky said that in a complete Rocky way he has a point Tommy. Kim doesnt like you at all. Dont you think that she would get even worse towards us knowing that were trying to cause her trouble?" Kat said.

"We gotta take the chance Kat. We need to save Kim." Tommy said trying to keep his voice from trembaling.

"Right." the teens came to an agreement.

**Angel Grove Park**

"I hope Tommys right about this..."Katherine said walking alone in the park hoping the plan will work.

Just then Kat felt a strong force sending her flying into the air then throughing her to the ground.

"Stupid ranger! How perfect can my day possible get?! My first choice ranger to distroy all alone and no one to help her."

"Archerina...Where's your lovely Gasket? Oh wait thats right hes with his new wife. Sucks to be left in the dark huh?"

"You dont know what you are talking about pink ranger"

"Oh, no it's okay i understand but i rather not waste my time on someone whos not worth it...I mean without Gasket your no threat not that you were one before but still its different now."

"Stupid ranger your so easily fooled! Gasket still loves me!"

"Clearly not as much as he loves Kimberly." Kat says walking away hoping that Tommys plan will work.

"Oh your not leaving ranger!" Archerina said yelling pulling Katherine back to her with a powerful force sending Katherine to the ground below Archerina's feet.

"Do you think he would love a ugly human like her?! He loves me! And i'll prove it!"

Little did Archerina knew that the other Zeo rangers were hiding getting all the action on tape.

"SURE..." Kat says trying to get up.

"No watch!" Archerina said slamming Kat back to the ground making sure she stays put.

"Gasket my love!" Archerina calls out. Seconds later Gasket appears in a silver flash.

"Yes darling?...What is she doing here?! Your going to ruin everything!"

"No my love we have the pink ranger alone none of those other rangers are around we can finsh her off together!"

"You sure their not here?" Gasket asks looking around.

"Oh course dear! Now of we finsh her off we dont need the human to make our plan work. We can destroy both the pink rangers TOGETHER!"

"Your right! I can't keep pretending to love that that thing any longer. Your my only true love. And once we destroy all the rangers we can take over the machine empire!"

"Together?"

"Together"

"Now to finish you off" Gasket said turning his attention back on the fallen ranger.

"Oh i'm sorry i forgot i have other plans today" Katherine said soon teleporting in a pink light.

"Adam did you get everything?"

"Yeah i got it"

"Good now we just need to show Kimberly this"

A voice from behind them sent a chill down the red rangers spin.

"What must you show Kimberly?"

The rangers turned around looking right at their former teammate.

"This Kim" Jason said hoping to get through to her showing her the scene they had gotton on tape.

As Kimberly saw the tape with no expression on her face just one lonely tear fell down her face. Then a bright Pink light brightened the rangers sight showing Kimberly with a glow but still sadness in her eyes.

"Kim?" Tommy asked trying to get close to her but not close enough to scare her away.

"I gotta go!" Kimberly said and ran off through the park.

"KIM?!" Tommy said trying to stop her only to be stop himself by Jason.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Tanya asked.

"No she needs to be alone." Jason said taking the leader role.

"Come guys now i guess we just wait and see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Youth Center....Two weeks later.....**

It had been two weeks since any of the rangers have seen or even heard from Kimberly and they were all getting very worried not knowing what might have happen to her. The young teens all sit at their usual table at the youth center in complete silence not knowing what to say to each other.

"Guys this is crazy we need to find Kim", Adam proclaims.

"I agree with Adam giving her time is one thing but its been two weeks...I'm getting worried." Says Jason.

Just as fate would have it once Jason finished his sentence they're good friend Ernie called out to them.

"Hey guys i think you should have a look at this" he says pointing to the TV.

All the rangers make their way to the counter to get a better view of the television. It was a news caster that appeared to be doing a live broadcast somewhere.

"What is it Ernie" Tommy asks taking his leader role. "Just watch" Ernie answers not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Turn up the Volume!" Rocky yelled for behind his friends.

**" I'm Abby Lockhart for Angel Groves station 9 and i am live here in Florida where our very own native Kimberly Hart finally returns to making her way to the Olympics after of leave of three months due to an illness. We are still unaware of which illness she had but by the looks at her now doesn't seem like it's held her back at all. Kimberly will appear on the pain global this weekend to show her true talent."**

Ernie then turned down the volume. "Wow! Kim looks great doesn't she?" Ernie asks the teens who all have a very surprised look on their faces.

"Guys....?"

"Oh yeah Ernie Kim looks great as always" Adam the first to respond out of the group. The teens then make their way back to their table.

"So at least that shows why none of us have heard from Kim." Billy says.

"Yeah, but did you guys hear what that lady said?" Tommy received no answer.

"She said Kim was out for three months. That means that the machine empire had her longer then we thought. We need to figure out whats going on and fast." Tommy said in his very leader voice.

"But how Tommy? Kim's back in Florida and it's not like the machine empire is going to jump to the chance to tell us everything." Tanya said.

"We go to Florida." Tommy answered.

"Tommy....? Bro you know i love Kim like a sister but we can't go to Florida. In case you forgot we're...rangers."Jason said in almost a whisper.

"NO SHIT'!" Tommy yelled making all the rangers jump and making Jason stand up.

"Come on Tommy lets go outside and talk man. There's way to many sharp objects around here." Jason says leading a angered Tommy outside.

"Okay you wanna take a breath before you have another outburst there "oh fearless leader"" Jason asked his friend in a joking and a not so joking tone.

"Sorry man. I just really want to talk to Kim and try to figure everything out. You know? She means the world to me weather she broke up with me or not."

"I understand that man but we can't just up and leave and go to Florida. The machine empire will have a field day if we leave and you know that's true." Jason explains to his old friend.

"i know....WAIT!!! I have an idea. How about I just go to Florida and the rest of you guys stay here and take care of all the ranger business."

"Tommy...Your the leader the team kinda needs you." Jason tells Tommy.

"You guys don't need me. We're a team we work together. Plus, you were the leader before me. Hell your the very first power ranger leader! If there's anyone i can trust its you." Tommy says as he puts his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I don't know Tommy...."

"Come on man please. I really need to make sure Kim's really okay." Tommy says giving his friend a helpless look.

"Alright man but you need to talk to the team and Zordon before you make any crazy plans okay. Like you said we're a team."

"Right man!" Tommy said being the happiest he had been in weeks.

Author Note: Hey sorry it took me so long and the chapters so short but i'm trying to get back into my groove on here! Hope you all like!!!


End file.
